


Swan Princess Au/Oikuroo

by RarePair_Paradise



Series: Swan Princess [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Swan Princess (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swan Princess (1994) Fusion, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, OOC Iwaizumi Hajime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Kuroo Tetsurou, Prince Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePair_Paradise/pseuds/RarePair_Paradise
Summary: It's basically just swan princess with some twists and turns READ IT IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENSThis is also Oikuroo cause I couldn't figure out what ship I wanted to do so I put it in a wheel and spun until every ship was gone except for Oikuroo
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Swan Princess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133105
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction!!

Once upon a time there was a king named Shiro who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily, a son was born… A prince. And he was given the name Tetsurou. Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the widow Sakura and her young son, Prince Tooru. It was then that Shiro and Sakura happened upon the same idea. Tooru and Tetsurou would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter, Daishou. Tetsurou’s birth was of a little concern to him, for he was preparing to take King Shiro’s kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts. On the eve of his assault, Shiro attacked and Daishou’s powers were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished. 

"I’m not finished with you yet, Shiro. Someday I’ll get my power back! And when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine." He glared at the king with rage bubbling through his veins. He let out one last curse to the king's name before he vanished in a cloud of smoke. 

Shiro sighed when his enemy vanished, finally letting his shoulders relax. King Shiro turned to his personal guard and best friend, Murata Bokuto and nodded. The other male nodded back in an understanding without words and opened the carriage door to let the king and himself inside. As the carriage started moving Shiro started consulting with Murata about what they were gonna do about what Daishou just said "I believe it will be fine, he doesn't have enough magic in the first place nor does he have the confidence to attack any time soon" Murata rested and hand on his friends shoulder " relax...plus! You've got me as head guard and my wife just gave birth to my beautiful son! You've got him to protect Tetsurou when they're older!" He smiled brightly at the king. The king smiled back at him. 

Many feared King Shiro was too kind. But in time the threat was forgotten and all hopes turned to that not-too-distant summer, when Tooru and Tetsurou would meet…...


	2. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE HOLY CRAP!!!! but thank you for being patient with me 😊
> 
> Key: 🎵= Singing

"Hehehe, oh, here they come, hee!" Hanamaki giggled happily as he rushed his way to the front of the castle to blow the horn. Though it got stuck he still managed to shoot out a...birds nest?? As Sakura stood there, waiting for the king and young prince to arrive, she looked down at her son and smiled. 

King Shiro hopped off his horse and helped Tetsurou down as well before turning to the queen "Dear Sakura, as lovely as ever." He greeted but then gasped as a nest landed in sakura's tall hair "oh! A nest" she chuckles as a bird came and took the nest away. Shiro chuckled alongside her and then looked down at the young boy that was hiding behind his mother "And who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince Tooru, no doubt." He winked at Sakura. The Queen bowed softly "Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear Shiro. And to you, young prince" she said looking down at Tetsurou,then back at her son " Go on, Tooru……... Dear, go on…" she giggled as he tried to softly push her son forward. "Mother!" Tooru whined "Tooru!" Queen Sakura whispered angrily as Tooru gave up and angrily walked towards where the other prince was waiting. "Hello, Princess Tetsurou. I’m very pleased to meet you." He grunted and Tetsurou glared at him but bowed anyway "Pleased to meet you, Prince Tooru…… and I'm a prince not a princess dummy" he whispered the last part and stood up straight. Tooru rolled his eyes and decided he was done as he ran back to his mother but she had other plans. "Ah ah ah" she warned as she wagged her finger " forgetting something?" She said softly. Tooru groaned and walked back over to Tetsurou and grabbed his hand. Tooru made a grossed out face as did Tetsurou. Tooru leaned down slowly till he quickly kissed Tetsurou's hand, he then wiped his mouth on his sleeve and crossed his arms "🎵I can’t believe I’m stuck with him all summer I’ll bet he doesn’t wrestle, hunt or box🎵" Tetsurou wiped his hand on his pants and put up a fighting stance "🎵He looks conceited🎵" Tooru took a step back in fear but then crossed his arms again "🎵What a total bummer🎵" they both turned back to their parents pushing them back towards the other "🎵If I get lucky I’ll get chicken pox🎵" Tooru put on a fake smile and bowed "🎵So happy you could come!🎵"Tetsurou did the same "🎵So happy to be here🎵" Tooru as well as Tetsurou cringed "🎵How I'd like to run~🎵" Tetsurou started to turn his back on the other prince "🎵This is not my-" he was cut off by Tooru adding "🎵This isn't my idea 🎵" Both princes then crossed their arms before looking back one more time to see the other looking back. This made both boys annoyed as they closed their eyes and turned back around "🎵Of fun🎵" 

Queen Sakura welcomed the King and prince inside the castle as the two princes started to fight with fake swords. Both king and Queen ignored to boys "🎵The children seem to get along quite nicely🎵" Shiro grabbed a pencil and circled both their kingdoms "🎵 We’ll join our lands if this arrangement clicks🎵" Sakura then took the pencil from King Shiro and poked him in the chest "🎵My dear King Shiro, that’s my point precisely🎵" They then walked to the garden where Tetsurou stabbed Tooru in the side with his fake sword "🎵It's such good parenting 🎵" Sakura stopped "🎵And politics🎵" Sakura then bowed in front of Shiro and offered her hand "🎵So happy we agree🎵" Shiro took her hand and shook it "🎵I think we've got a deal🎵" Queen Sakura then wrapped her arms around Shiro's and started to walk again "🎵Tooru's quite the catch~~🎵" Sakura added"🎵This is my idea-🎵" Shiro was cut off the Sakura "🎵This is my idea🎵" Both rulers watched the boys run around them, as the Queen grabbed Tetsurou and the King grabbed Tooru "🎵Of a Match🎵" The two princes started to pull away from the adults in hopes to stab the other "And such fun" Sakura giggled as she struggled slightly to hold onto Tetsurou. 

That summer flew by in a flash as both Tooru and Tetsurou grew over the years and became preteens. At King Shiro's castle Tetsurou was being a hassle as he didn't want to go to Tooru's castle "🎵Good heavens, child, don’t dawdle We can’t keep Tooru waiting🎵'' Shiro yelled out to his son on his bedroom balcony "🎵 I haven’t packed or washed my hair And father, I get seasick🎵" Tetsurou responded and Shiro just sighed "Hurry up Tetsurou" He yelled out as he got in the carriage waiting. Tetsurou sighed, turned around and stood in the middle of the room as he crossed his arms "come on tetsu! Prince Tooru is waiting like your father said and you know you're not getting out of this!" Koutarou smiled cheerfully as he spoke to his best friend. "Kou, why can't you come with me?" He asked whining "you know I can't come with you….I'm still training! But don't worry just a few more years and I'll be your personal body guard that protects you from any danger!" He said triumphantly. Tetsurou giggled "yeah yeah okay fine" he said as he got packed and went outside to where his father was still waiting for him.

"See ya Kou!!!" Tetsurou yelled as the boat started to sail to the other prince's kingdom. Koutarou smiled cheerfully and waved back "BYE!!!!" he yelled and ran back to his father, ready to start training again.

At Queen Sakura's castle, she walked into her son's room "🎵He soon will be arriving Is that respect you’re showing?🎵" She stared in shock as Tooru shot an arrow at a poorly drawn picture of Tetsurou. Tooru then turned to his mother "🎵You make me kiss his hand again I swear I’m gonna be sick🎵" he gagged. 

Sakura and Shiro held hands and smiled to each other as the king ran to her "🎵One day Prince Tooru will be his intended🎵" Sakura giggled "🎵 Splendid!🎵" Tetsurou was standing at the edge of the boat and flinched when a tomato was slingshotted at his face. Tetsurou glared back at a laughing Tooru and Hajime.

They all went to Sakura's castle and the three boys started to play. AKA, Tooru and Hajime ran away from the other prince "🎵We’ve tried all summer but we just can’t lose him🎵" They slid down the stairs cases with Tetsurou falling behind alittle "🎵Hey fellas, wait up!🎵" Tetsurou called out "🎵Quick! Put on some speed🎵" Hajime said to Tooru. The two ran outside in front of Tetsurou and climbed up into a tree house "🎵When picking teams-🎵" Hajime added on "🎵Or friends 🎵" The two boys in the tree house pulled up the ladder so Tetsurou couldn't get up "🎵 I'd never choose him🎵" The both looked down at Tetsurou "🎵You’d think he’d take a hint and learn to read🎵" Hajime then rolled out a piece of paper to where Tetsurou could see it. It said" No Kuroo Tetsurou Allowed" and Tetsurou glared up at them "🎵This really isn't fair🎵" Tetsurou then put his hands on his hips "🎵We really couldn't care🎵" The two boys teased "🎵Boys, it’s all or none~🎵" Tetsurou then kicked one of the planks holding the tree house up and tried to run as it toppled down. The other two boys along with the tree house fell on Tetsurou and they all broke at least 1 bone. Shiro glared disapprovingly at Tetsurou as they left "🎵This is not my idea🎵" The boys watched Tetsurou rode away and hissed as they bumped j to each other after Sakura got onto them."🎵Of fun🎵"

The villagers watched at the battered prince and the King ride past "🎵Long before they met Tooru and Tetsurou Were destined to be wedded🎵" 

Tooru sat by the fire place, as it was winter at the time, and read a book as the servants around him cleaned "🎵However anyone could see~~ The only point on which they didn’t disagree~~Was that the very thought of summertime Was dreaded~🎵" 

After a few more years of seeing each other they where now nearing there adult years. Yet they were still children so they still disagreed on everything. Tetsurou sat on the throne and waved the staff he found." 🎵He tries to talk me into playing dress-up 🎵" Tooru snuck up behind Tetsurou and roared at him with a lion head on his own "🎵He’s always flirting with the castle guards🎵" Tooru crossed his arms as he watched Tetsurou talk and laugh with Matsukawa. Hajime then bumped his shoulder, smirking "🎵 I think you really sorta like him, fess-up🎵" They then found themselves in a room with one table as Tooru and Tetsurou where playing cards."🎵I’d like him better if he’d lose at cards🎵" Hajime looked at Tetsurou's cards and made a hand symbol that made Tooru smirk "🎵Four sevens and a ten🎵" Tetsurou smiled and set his own cards down "🎵 I think I’ve won again🎵" Hajime and Tooru made a defeated look and Tooru hit his fist against the table "🎵Every time he’s won~🎵" Tetsurou rested his head on his hands "🎵This is my idea🎵" The two boys glared at Tetsurou "🎵This isn’t my idea🎵" Tetsurou then looked back at Hajime as Tooru and Hajime turned away from him "🎵Of fun🎵" 

All the villagers watched as Tooru and Tetsurou rode on a carriage around the town "🎵We need a royal wedding I’d love to be invited🎵" Tooru them made bunny ears on top of Tetsurou's head while he wasn't looking "🎵 At least we’d get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes🎵" Tooru sat in the carriage as Sakura waved goodbye to the King and Prince. He then flinched and looked at himself as a tomato flew at his face and splattered all over him. Sakura giggled as Tetsurou threw a slingshot off the edge of the boat. "🎵Someday these two will marry Two lands will be united And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes🎵" The villagers waved the boat off.

Shiro paced around his office and finally decided to wright to Queen Sakura "🎵What if Tetsurou doesn’t go for the merger?🎵" He wrote and sent it to Sakura. Once the queen read it she gasped and immediately write back "🎵Urge Him🎵"

Both King and Queen walked to their sons rooms, knocked and tried to open them. Tetsurou and Tooru both got up and held the door closed until they heard their parents walked away defeated. "🎵For as long as I remember We’ve been told we’d someday wed🎵" They walked to the side of their rooms and looked at their calendars "🎵Every June until September🎵" 

Tooru was spun around and pushed forward by his mother as he tried to walk away. He didn't want to be in a room with Tetsurou right now he wasn't in the mood"🎵All their pushing and annoying hints🎵" Shiro struggled to get Tetsurou out of the carriage "🎵I’ve got bruises with their fingerprints🎵" Tetsurou was lifted up by an apologetic Koutarou as per what his king said "Sorry tetsu" he said and Tetsurou nodded back understandingly "it's fine I know you can't go against my father...plus I'm sure you could overpower me if you really wanted too" he said and the two males giggled. Koutarou Bokuto. Kuroo Tetsurou's best friend since they where born grew into the muscular male that now protected "Tetsu" as he calls him, from anything and everything.

Tooru was then pushed into a large room but he turned his back on it and crossed his arms "🎵 I can do much better, I am sure🎵" Tetsurou was then set down by Koutarou" have fun" he snickered and Tetsurou smiled back but once kou left he got a bad attitude again as he refused to face the other prince "🎵He’s so immature~~ 🎵" Tooru turned around to glare at the other prince but stopped and started to smile when Tetsurou turned around too "🎵I see him smiling and my knees start buckling I see inside him and my doubts are gone🎵" Tetsurou blushed slightly as he pushed a hair behind his ear and Tooru continued to stare. Mesmerized by Tetsurou's beauty "🎵He started out as such an ugly duckling And somehow suddenly became a swan🎵" The both walked forward and bowed to each other "🎵So happy to be here🎵" Tooru bowed quickly as he gently grabbed Tetsurou's hand and kissed it "🎵‘Til now I never knew🎵" The two princes started into each other's eyes"🎵It is you I’ve been dreaming of🎵" Shiro and Sakura peaked in through the door and so did Koutarou 🎵"This is my idea🎵" "🎵This is my idea🎵" Shiro and Sakura burst through the door smiling at each other 🎵"What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion This is my idea (This is my idea) Such a good idea (Such a good idea) What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion🎵" The servants also came in with different decorations and food "🎵 This is exactly my idea Of love🎵" Tetsurou and Tooru started to dance "🎵This is my idea~~ Of love~~🎵" They ended the dance with a kiss. As the pulled back they both smiled and Tooru turned around towards everyone in the ball room " Arrange the marriage!" Everyone around them including the King and Queen cheered and Koutarou was about to run, hug and congratulate his best friend..

"Wait!!........"


	3. Notice!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ

Hi everyone!! So this is not a chapter sadly and i just wanted to tell you all that i will be on a hiatus for a few weeks because of some dumb stuff i did. So basically Im grounded BUT DONT WORRY I WILLO BE BACK ON IT AS SOON AS I CAN!!!

Thank you for all your love and support so early in this series!! MUWAH~~!!!

Love,   
Author-Chan

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short all the other chapters will be longer it's just because it's the intro


End file.
